Of Elven Rivalries
by The Stunning Lies of Lullabies
Summary: In a world where the cliche of True Love becomes real. DH FINISHED but don't bother reading, it's horrid writing I just really wanted to post it.
1. Harry Potter, the Virgin son

Of Elven Rivalries  
  
(a/n I'll be using my fair share of Sindarin in this and I'll have the translations at the end of the chapter)  
  
Damn my father, damn him to any of the nine levels of Voldemort's Realm.  
  
I am three hundred and thirty three years old, yet I am still locked up. I am not even allowed a balcony that faces the city! I want life, true, the waterfalls that I have perfect view of are wonderful, but they are the only organic life I can see besides Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.  
  
My father refuses to see me, and when I do see him, he tells me that this is for my own safety, because nothing is supposed to happen to the youngest son.  
  
The virgin son, I swear if everyone doesn't just SHUT UP about this whole virgin bullshit, then I'm probably gonna become paranoid and start thinking that they're gonna burn me as a live virgin sacrifice.  
  
But, I cant seem to get anyone's attention around here. I've tried to talk to Ron or Hermione about my troubles, even though sometimes they are stupid, like, I'm two hundred years past my majority and I sill haven't bedded anyone or been bedded.  
  
I used to hurt myself by cutting my hair all the time, it hurts to cut the hair of an elf, you know. We bleed whenever done so. Only the blood from our hair is usually red, the blood can sometimes be black, as with myself. This is the mark of a pure submissive.  
  
In elves, there are (classically) two types, a submissive and a dominant. The blood of a pure submissive is black while that of a true dominant is a very dark azure blue.  
  
I say pure submissive and true dominant because, in the past few centuries, they have been fading away and now it is truly rare to find either, although dominants are harder to find, because of the will they must posses.  
  
There are five registered dominants throughout the world, and I am one of ten registered submissives.  
  
I wish I was a dominant, then I wouldn't be locked in here.  
  
Slowly, the door creaked open, disrupting my musings.  
  
'What the...' 


	2. Draco Malfoy, illegal Dominant

CHAPTER TWO  
  
BAM CRACK BOOM CLASH  
  
"You son of a houri!"  
  
CRACK  
  
Shit, they're starting early, I gotta get out of here, I'm not a submissive or anything, in fact, I am an illegal dominant, it's just that my parents are two shitballs, I don't even want to look at, I could kill them, but then an investigation would let people catch onto my dominant status. Thereby marrying me to a femal submissive and, ugh, that is way wrong. I mean, they've got...breasts.  
  
I also had to get away cause mummy dearest likes to blame things on me, then get me to join her side, er, dun think sooooooo.  
  
I slipped out, but not before getting my dagger, bow and arrow.  
  
Today, we ride in.  
  
(later)  
  
I leant against the hallway wall (^^) panting, and more than a little proud of myself.  
  
See, I am part of the ME (Mutinous Elves) because the king is being a royal (pun intended) poisoned arrow in our sides.  
  
Too much work, too little pay, we live like damn communists if it wasn't for the work!  
  
Anyway, the guard has killed many a mutineer, so how I got through, one can only guess. Being lithe and flexible has it's ups. Still, though, it is very odd that I got through. Dominant or not, the guard is deadly.  
  
Hearing shouts from the hallway on my right, I opt for the left and find only one doorway.  
  
I feel...attracted, to the doorway. Like something is pulling me towards it.  
  
Pausing before I enter, I examine the doorway. The carvings are far too intricate to be a normal weapon closet.  
  
The cries are nearing, so I open the doorway quickly, and shut it behind me, taking my chances. Hell, with my luck, the attraction was probably some sort of morgul and I'll be trapped in there for all eternity.  
  
Suddenly, I catch a scent on the air. So beautiful and delicate like loth melui and something, unnameable.  
  
I turn slowly and am faced with the most beautiful being I've ever seen.  
  
Dark black hair, creamy white patrician skin, deep emerald eyes, rose red lips...  
  
...Submissive.  
  
Fuck.  
  
---- morgul - black sorcery loth melui – sweet flowers ---- 


	3. And so the Games Begin

(Here's your godamned LONGER chapter! The language does not belong to me, anything that looks unfamiliar is probably not mine, except for the plot, that is! ^.^)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
(third person)  
  
Both men stared at each other for what seemed like hours.  
  
"By Morgan's Grave..." the Submissive's weak whisper came out.  
  
Passion, like wildfire, spread through Draco's system. Eyes lighting up, he began to approach the Sub.  
  
Draco! Draco winced as his inner voice came into play Don't you dare touch that boy! He is an innocent virgin, not to mention the PRINCE OF THIS REALM!!  
  
He stamped down on the intrusive voice and proceeded to advance on the beauty before him.  
  
"Hello, precious." Draco whispered playfully to the Sub, "I'm Draco, what's your name, aew?"  
  
"Please don't do this to me. I promise you'll have anything you want, just...don't hurt me, don't...touch me."  
  
Feigning a look of hurt, Draco asked, "Am I really that repulsive?"  
  
"No!" the Submissive blushed, "I-it's just...I'm sorry." The beauty looked down, ashamed.  
  
Through his lust, Draco was taken by guilt. Trying to push that aside and resume all playfulness, he said "Mítha-nín?"  
  
The Submissive looked up, pleading in his eyes. "Daro!"  
  
"No, pen-neth, I want you." His words came out as a purr, and Draco knew that the Submissive had a hard time resisting. Well, why not? It had worked with everyone else.  
  
But it seemed that the Submissive was resisting, and quite well, at that.  
  
Finally, being shaken from his stupor by some unseen force, the Submissive started backing up, taking part in the chase.  
  
Draco growled a warning to the Submissive to stop while he was ahead.  
  
Which, of course, went unheeded.  
  
Draco pushed the Submissive against the wall and said the first line that came to mind. "Y'know, before we start this, you might want to tell me your name."  
  
Smoothly said. Too smooth.  
  
The realisation that Draco had been with other people charged through the Submissive's eyes.  
  
"Saew!" He spat. "Fuia-nín."  
  
The slap that was placed upon the Submissive's cheek, sent him reeling to the floor.  
  
Draco stayed where he was, expecting the Submissive to stand back up and return with his fiery spirit. He, however, did not expect to look down and see the Submissive sitting with his knees to his chest, clutching his cheek and breathing very hard.  
  
Draco knelt down and placed his hand gently on the Submissive's shoulder, who flinched away on contact. Not allowing his anger to rise, Draco said, "I apologise. Please, tell me what your name is."  
  
The Submissive looked up, the motion causing his tear-brimmed eyes to overflow, and the crystal like liquid falling silently down his face.  
  
"I-I am sorry I angered you." He said in a broken whisper. "I will not do it again, I promise. Just...please don't hurt me."  
  
Draco started at this, realising for the first time that the Submissive had never been touched. Until he arrived, this Submissive was a virgin to angered touches as well as sexual.  
  
Feeling great remorse, Draco pulled the shaking Submissive into a hug.  
  
Said Submissive stiffened in his arms, only to relax with a shudder a few moments later. Silent tears of despair made their way down the Submissive's face onto Draco's shoulder as he whispered, "My name is Harry."  
  
After a few minutes of calming silence, Harry's tears thinned and soon dissipated. He sniffled a bit and rubbed his eyes like a young child. He looked up at Draco and smiled shyly.  
  
"Thank you." Came the soft statement.  
  
"Let me see your face." Draco commanded softly yet firmly. Seeing Harry's look of surprise and cautiousness, he said, "I promise I just want to see the damage and help, if I can."  
  
Nodding, he took his hand away from his face. Draco gasped upon seeing the damage, cursing his own strength and stupidity.  
  
"I-it's not that bad...Draco."  
  
Draco smiled for a moment at the sound of his name coming from Harry. The lust began again, the insides of his wrists beginning to tingle. Every elf has their weak spots; his was at his wrists.  
  
Can't wait till you find his, can you Draco? But first, you must get to know him, become his friend. You must get him to love you before you can do anything of *that* sort with, or to, him.  
  
Gaining your mate's trust is relatively easy. While speaking to them so that they grow comfortable around you, you must run your two fingers (index and middle) of your right hand, up the underside of your mate's left thigh.  
  
Now, obviously, this position would not be the one that one is normally in when speaking with someone they don't know. But this is a sign of mate- recognition. The Submissive's subconscious will see the Dominant as their mate and naturally place them in a position that allows contact of this sort.  
  
If you kiss your mate on the ear while doing this, love will ensue in the relationship faster.  
  
The tip of the ear is a very...sensitive place for an elf.  
  
An hour and thirteen minutes later, after Harry had clamed down, the two were engaged in a fiery discussion. Inch by inch, Draco leaned forward until he was as close to Harry as he could be without Harry becoming scared.  
  
Draco placed his two fingers together and leaned forward a bit more. Harry, thankfully, was still completely ignorant. He didn't even move when Draco's fingers came in gentle contact with his leggings.  
  
He did, however, feel the soft kiss placed on his ear. This new sensation caused his senses to heighten to a new degree. He felt the fingers gracing his thigh, and shuddered into Draco's open arm.  
  
With a final lick, and a soft moan from Harry, Draco backed off.  
  
"Elbereth..." was Harry's quiet response.  
  
Looking up through his coal-coloured eyelashes, he saw Draco grin.  
  
"Im mela lle, pen-lend." Draco told him sweetly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I cannot..."  
  
"Not yet, but soon. Coelio nin, meleth."  
  
------------------------------------------------- Aew- (small) bird /  
  
Mítha-nín?- kiss me? /  
  
Mib- little kiss /  
  
Daro!- Stop! /  
  
Pen-neth- little one /  
  
Saew- Poison /  
  
Fuia-nín- (you) disgust me /  
  
Elbereth- One of the Valar (read the books you lazy bums!)  
  
Im mela lle, pen-lend- I love you, sweet one /  
  
Coelio nin, meleth- believe me, love /  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(Author's Note: Every Dominant elf has an 'Inner Voice' this is just a form of what has been so eloquently dubbed 'civilised instinct'. When the elf meets their mate for the first time, their inner voices lead them in what to do. Elves will never meet their inner voices until this time. They automatically know what it is and MUST follow whatever it tells them to do, unless they *enjoy* being bound to someone who hates them [yet they themselves love] for all eternity.)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Fantasy 101- Hope you enjoyed! (first reviewer for this story, you rock!)  
  
duo890- Hope you enjoyed! Chapter was longer than most of my other chapters!  
  
Yana5- Hope you enjoyed! Glad you thought it was cool!  
  
Kerei / GoticPoet3- Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to hurry with my chapters, but I've got seven stories going at once! Ahh! O.o  
  
SailorBaby16- Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your review, hope you appreciate the information, more to come in the next chapters.  
  
yuranda- Hope you enjoyed! Hope your exams go well (and I know what it's like, A/N's get really addictive and you've gotta restrain yourself, I erased more than five from this chapter XD.)  
  
Emerald Tigriss- Hope you enjoyed! I wrote a longer chapter, as you can so see. Thanks for your review!  
  
Rit-Globe- Hope you enjoyed! Glad you find this interesting, thanks for your review!  
  
kt- Hope you enjoyed! Glad you think I'm original, I just wrote down what I thought would sound good. Thanks for your review and for saying I'm good. ^.^  
  
j- Hope you enjoyed! I like Elf/Vampire stories as well, if you haven't already, you should check out 'Bad Blood', it's really good. Thankyou so much for your review ^.^  
  
-Pirate-  
  
Press the damned button, you know you want to... 


	4. Such a Love

Of Elven Rivalries: 4

His eyes slowly fluttered open, not entirely wanting to give up on sleep, but he knew his parents would soon be fighting again. Sighing, and not giving a moment's thought to check his surroundings, Draco left the bed. Noticing that in his sleep-induced trance, it felt much more difficult to leave than usual. He attempted to gather his clothes, only to find he still had them on. Now, somewhat more awake, he heard the distressed sounds of a child come towards him. Whirling around, ready for heroics, his energy was wasted as his sight came to behold the most beautiful being...alive. Where...where did it start, and where did it end?!?!

The beauty of this creature astounded even Draco, one of the most soiled beings ever to walk on Arda! The dark hair filled with the scent of...of Jade. To Draco, this was adorable, beautiful...and...and perfect. Jade is the overlooked flower you see in the corner of your eye, when you pass along crowded streets. The moon and the stars, seen so very often, taken for granted, and never really SEEN. Very few are the ones who fall in love with the moon; even Romeo snubbed her for his mortal beauty, Juliet.

Jade is cousin to the Lily, has a very light smell, is quite small, and is a very modest flower. Not plain like a daisy, nor romanticized as a rose. Not sweet, like honeysuckle, yet devoid of the Lily's exotic beauty. Though not average, and certainly not able to be lost in a crowd, this beauty held a certain effacing quality, perhaps innocence. The woody scent of the neck of the beauty caught his attention as well. The graceful curve of the swan-like throat set his whole fore arms tingling with desire. Oh, and that skin! This flower had never been out of his home, and his skin showed it. The untouched fairness of a virgin's native color.

And Draco was sure, oh how he was sure! That the paleness wrapped entirely around that small, slender, fragile wraith. All around and eventually lead to...his face. His face, which held a regal nose, beautifully shaped eyes with thick, luscious lashes, and divinely arched eyebrows. And... his mouth. Each delicate line in it begged to be kissed, licked, and loved. The ashen rose color seemed to be the easiest thing to get caught staring into. The sheer tenderness of them made silent promises of delicate kisses, and gentle words. The sweet arms were held close to his chest and he seemed lost. Tears leaked out of his sealed eyelids. The wrinkled skin was shuddering violently and he at last cried out. One forced, torn scream. A wordless hurt that echoed around the room and chilled Draco down to his toes.

Taking long strides towards the now shivering man, he gathered the beauty in his arms, cradling with the greatest effort at providing another's comfort the world has ever seen.

"Shh, beauty. Let me dry your tears." Carefully, gathering the soft cotton blankets, he gently pressed the bed sheets to the youthful face.

Slowly, the young elf opened his eyes, revealing the most perfect set of green eyes one has ever seen. In the soft swirls of forest and jade, there were hints and jags of yellow and orange, a brown streak here and there. Blinking, the man backed away from Draco, who was held captive by those war-starting eyes.

"Who are you?" the voice, so young, innocent, so...untouched.

"Do you not remember me?" Draco asked, somewhat scared that he had hallucinated the whole thing. Not daring to ask further questions, he waited –hoped– until Harry remembered.

"Draco?" he asked, voice quavering fiercely. His hand flew up to his face and he flinched when it came into contact with the damaged skin. His eyes filled up with distrust and he backed away from Draco.

Noticing this, something happened to Draco that had never happened before, his heart broke. In tiny, rose-colored pieces, his heart flew to the ground and for the first time in his life, he held back the tears that threatened to escape his steel eyes.

"I am so sorry, dearest. Please, forgive me."

Seeing the pain in Draco's eyes and hearing the contrite sadness discoloring his voice, Harry softened.

"It's ok. I know you did not mean it, please, do not feel unhappy. Please, if you aren't sad, then I am happy. It's ok." Harry's soft words stirred in Draco's heart, but suddenly, caught in his self-woven web of confusion, he began muttering. His hurt soon escalated into fury, and Harry was caught in what to do.

"I...I hurt you. I touched you in a way that caused you pain. A way that should never have happened to you. I had no right...and yet I did! I...I hurt you. What a fool I am. I hurt the most precious and beautiful being in my life...I hurt you!"

Harry slapped him.

Placing his hand on Draco's red cheek, he said, smiling ever so softly, "There, we're even now."

Draco grinned, but it slowly faded away as he began to lean in closer to Harry, intent on pressing his lips against those of the sweet being in front of him.

Draco claimed his lips in a tender kiss. And Harry ducked slightly when it ended.

"I've been alone my whole life, I know not what to do..."

Pulling away an inch from Harry, Draco whispered,

"Fear no more, my beloved."

Harry bowed his head as Draco pressed a kiss to his brow.

And anyone looking upon that scene, gentle reader, would weep for knowing that such love existed in which one said to another...

"My Beloved..."

-Pirate

So, tell me what you think!!! I didn't have any time for a longer chapter, my aunt Rose died and family was around the house often, so I'm sorry. I'm thinking of not continuing this, but adding a sequel. Cause I thought, 'That's a pretty good ending' and I didn't want to ruin it by adding another chapter, so I think I'll put up a sequel instead. Review and tell me what you think!! Remember, I will NOT be answering reviews in my chapters ANY MORE! I'm answering ALL reviews that have been sent to me so far in here. If you wish for an answer add your email address IN THE review otherwise I won't be answering. On the good side, you only need do this ONCE, because I'll add you to my address list.

Reviews! (In no particular order:)

Ravenight: Thanks! I love the idea of Elf!Draco and Harry. I decided that there weren't enough of these, so here I am! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this installment. I hope to hear from you soon! I'm trying to add longer chapters, so tell me how I did! Mind you, I didn't have much time!

MustIBeAMalfoy: I'm sorry for not updating the one you reviewed. I'm working on that one next! But OER won out against it, I really am working on that though. Thanks for reviewing, yours always mean a lot. I'll send you a proper response later, if you review this!

Wednesday: Here's that chapter! Thanks for your review.

EmeraldTigress: Update, just for you!!!!!!!! Thanks for your review! glances around, hides, cries Ok, I'm back. Scary in a sweet, kind, thoughtful...strange...way. I'm sorry that you're sad, DON'T BE! X (Heh, that's my scary face BWAHAHAH!! IT'S X RATED!!! BWAAHAHAHHAHA!!! Ok, sorry.) I LOVE YOU!!!! XD (Heh, beard, even though I'm not a guy!) You don't need to bother me, but you DO need to review! hypnotises Ok, snap out of it! Here's that chapter you asked for! I hope you enjoyed it, but please, be harsh and tell me what I did wrong while writing it. I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Ael Leen: Here you go! Tell me if I should do a sequel.

Kat: I'm going to start that one soon! I have so much to do, though, I PROMISE I will start that one up again as SOON as I possibly can, until then, though, I hope you enjoyed this.

Lima: I'm working on that chapter right now!!! I also wanted to thank you for all of your kind reviews, it really means a lot to me to have a reviewer as energetic and sweet as you (No, I am NOT flirting!) It's cool, you review all the stories that no one else does, you're like my indie kid. ;) I hope you enjoyed this, please review.

BadboyblondEsgirl: Thanks for all for your help and support!! I'll be updating the one you voted for next, so hang on! But I hope you enjoyed this none the less.

TheTigersFire: I'm sorry that I could not update the story you voted for, but I promise that I will update that one next. I'm working on the chapter now, and I hope to have it up soon! Please keep reading, and I hope you enjoyed this is the meantime.

Tabbes: blushes Aww, thank you! You think I'm original (heh, weirdo) Anyway! Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you found my story interesting. I'd been playing with the idea, and I'm glad that I decided to actually publish it. Its reviewers like you that make it worthwhile, really. I hope you enjoyed this (because I honestly don't think it was my best) tell me if I should rewrite it, or what I should change.

silver emerald eyes: Thanks so much for your review. It made me grin like an idiot all day. I'm trying to continue them, but, today was the first day of band camp, right? And my feet feel like shit, I'm completely pooped. But, I did what I had to do, and I'm continuing, little by little, to update things. I'm working on 'It's Not That Hard To See, But No One Looks' then I'm going from there. I'm going to exercise what you called my (achemnotreallyachem) "talent" I hope you enjoyed this (though I honestly think I didn't do my best) I'm PROBABLY going to update Veela Magic next, but I haven't decided yet, just you wait! An honestly? The story with the really long chapter title that I do not wish to retype right now...it's not that brilliant, just a bunch of pretty words in a coherent sentence. And about "Querer – To want" I can't give anything away, but I've had SERIOUS writers block on it.

Mrs. Felton: If you wish for me to write a sequel, do tell! I'm sorry if this wasn't satisfying, so tell me if I should rewrite it. Thanks for your review, it was really nice of you. I try to make longer chapters, the thing is, I make up some really awesome endings (if I do say so myself) and then I'm stuck. I have this great ending and like, three sentences beforehand, it sucks. But I hope you liked this. If not, tell me what I did wrong.

Emerald Dragon08: I'm so glad you like that story!!, and that's the next one I'm updating, please review it when I do!!!

Lampshadesrgreat: Here you go! Tell me what I did wrong with it, and I'll update more soon, please review those as well! I love your name!

Yana5: I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, PLEASE tell me where I went wrong, cause I'm seriously considering rewriting it. Thanks for your review!

Helena: Did you get my response?

Celeste Jacobs: I hope you enjoed, please review and I welcome your critisism!!!

BurningSilence: I love your name , and I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so if I don't, then please forgive me, but please tell me what I did wrong with this chapter, I know it's worse than most of mine, the sentences are distorted and all that, bye!!

Sak: That will come in the sequel, if there is one.

BYE ALL!!!


End file.
